Kamen Rider: Shadow
NOTE: This is only a fanfiction series of the 41 year old tokusatsu, Kamen Rider. Also it takes place in an alternate reality. Story The powerful S.H.O.C.K.E.R. Empire was destroyed by the combined powers of all the Riders. Then, Dai-Shocker was defeated by Kamen Rider Decade and all the previous Riders. Only a few Shocker Soldiers survived. They were almost dead when 4 black creatures appeared. They called themselves Shadow Beasts. Shocker and the Shadow Beasts combined their power to become Shadow Co. The Shadow Beasts then attacked the surviving soldiers and turned them into Shadow Soldiers. They dug up the Shadow's Eye, a crystal where all the other beasts where. The Shadow Beasts attacked a family. The boy, Mike, escaped, but his family was taken to Shadow Co. He swore to take revenge on Shadow Co. and to avenge his family. He wasn't the only one. He saw a girl run away from a Shadow Beast. Ten years later, the girl became a scientist. She created a power that could seal away the evil shadows. All she needed was the Shadow's Eye. The boy from earlier walked into the lab. He knew where the Shadow's Eye was. The girl, called Amanda, gave him the Shadow Sealing Sword and also gave him a belt. She said if he gets in trouble take the Sadow Phone out of the belt and call her. He took the Shadow's Eye but was caught by a Shadow Soldier, a weak grunt. He is taken to Shadow Co. and turned into a Shadow Beast. He escapes before being brainwashed, tursed back into his human form, and transforms into Kamen Rider Shadow. He steals the Shadow's Eye and seals away the Shadow Soldier. Then, he destroys the Shadow Lab so no more Shadow Beasts could be made. Later, he meets Drake and Steven. They become Kamen Rider Taurus and Kamen Rider Bite. Amanda later becomes Kamen Rider Tora, but the belt is stolen by the Phoenix Shadow, Marie/ Mark XVI. She turns out to be good and only wanted to defeat the evil Shadow Beasts. Then, Mark XX goes into the lab and steals the Prototype Shadow Belt and becomes Ryu. Eventually, the , now with Super forms, beat Ryu and Shadow, with his Combo form, destroys the Shadow Lord, Titan. Characters Protagonists *Mike - Kamen Rider Shadow/ Mark XXIV, Wolf Shadow *Drake - Kamen Rider Taurus *Steven - Kamen Rider Bite *Amanda - Kamen Rider Tora (former) *Marie/ Mark XVI - Phoenix Shadow; Kamen Rider Tora (current) *Max- Owner of Max's Motos, a motorcycle repair garage *Teddy- Chief Police Officer Antagonists *Titan - Shadow Lord *Mark XX - Dragon Shadow/ Ryu (dead) *Mark I- Bat Shadow *Mark II- Squid Shadow *Mark III- Beetle Shadow *Mark IV- Bull Shadow *Mark V- Cheetah Shadow *Mark VI- Snake Shadow *Mark VII- Lion Shadow *Mark VIII- Shark Shadow *Mark IX- Wildcat Shadow *Mark X- Grasshopper Shadow *Mark XI- Rhino Shadow *Mark XII- Tiger Shadow *Mark XIII- Sphinx Shadow *Mark XIV- Pegasus Shadow *Mark XV- Unicorn Shadow *Mark XVII- Centaur Shadow *Mark XVIII- Minotaur Shadow *Mark XIX- Kraken Shadow *Mark XXI- Ptera Shadow *Mark XXII- Tricera Shadow *Mark XXIII- Tyranno Shadow Arsenal Kamen Rider Shadow *Shadow Driver- his henshin belt *Shadow Phone- a phone that can attach to the sword and perform attacks and other things *Shadow Saber- a sword that can seal Shadow Beasts if the Shadow Phone is attached *Shadow Moto- his motorcycle *Shadow Machine- Shadow Moto upgraded with weapons and increased speed *Super Caller - a phone that allows him to activate Super form *Solar Saber- a sword that can harness the sun's energy to allow Shadow to activate Solar form. *Lunar Staff- a rod that can harness the moon's energy to allow Shadow to activate Lunar form. *Combo Sword- a sword that harnesses both the sun's and the moon's energy to allow Shadow to become Combo form. Kamen Rider Taurus *Taurus Driver- his henshin belt *Taurus Phone- a phone that can attach to the blaster and perform attacks and other things *Taurus Shooter- a blaster that can seal Shadow Beasts if the Taurus Phone is attached *Taurus Machine- his motorcycle *Super Caller- a phone that allows him to activate Super form Kamen Rider Bite *Bite Driver- his henshin belt *Bite Phone- a phone that can attach to the sabers and perform attacks and other things *Bite Slashers- 2 sabers that can seal away Shadow Beasts if the Bite Phone is attached *Bite Splasher- his motorcycle that allows him to go underwater *Super Caller- a phone that allows him to activate Super form. Kamen Rider Tora *Tora Driver- her henshin belt *Tora Phone- a phone that can attach to the claws and perform attacks and other things *Tora Claws- 2 claws that can seal away Shadow Beasts if the Tora phone is attached *Tora Cruiser- her motorcycle *Super Caller- a phone that allows her to activate Super form. Ryu *Ryu Driver- his phone that can turn him into Ryu *Ryu Saber- his sword that can perform attacks and other things *Ryu Cycle- his motorcycle Attacks Kamen Rider Shadow *Seal *Shadow Kick *Shadow Punch *Shadow Strike *Fire Slash *Super Kick *Super Punch *Super Strike *Gold Slash *Solar Explosion *Sun Smash *Lunar Explosion *Moon Smash *Nuclear Destruction *Dual Smash Kamen Rider Taurus *Seal *Taurus Shot *Confusion Strike *Super Shot *Super Confusion Kamen Rider Bite *Seal *Bite Slash *Striking Bite *Super Slash *Super Bite Kamen Rider Tora *Seal *Tora Clawing *Tora Kick *Super Clawing *Super Kick Ryu *Ryu Strike *Ryu Slash *Dragon Smash Episodes #Beginnings! Shadow is Born #Bat Bite #Winged Evil #Seafood #Water World #Beetle Horn #Kabuto #Drake #Toro #Catch Up #Launch Shadow Machine #S-S-S-S-S-Secrets #S-S-S-S-S-Super #Roar #Lion's Pride #Steven's Power #H2O #Me-ouch #Into the Wild #Jump High #Machine Chase #Rampage #Smash #Claws #Shining Moment #Lunar Sun #Riddles and Answers #Triplets #Flying Horse #Brotherly Love #Horned Horse #Thief #Flames #Last One #Half Horse #Giant Trouble #Ultra Combo #Back to the Water #Awaken the Beast #Ryu #Destruction #Stranded in the Past #Phoenix vs Ptera #Escape #Horns #King #The Present #Titan #The End Music Help, Shadow Type: Opening Help, Shadow (Instrumental) Type: Shadow's Theme Taurus Awakening Type: Taurus's Theme Super Rider Type: Super Shadow, Super Taurus, Super Bite, and Super Tora's Theme Blue Splash Type: Bite's Theme Cat Fight Type: Tora's Theme Shining Sun Type: Solar Shadow's Theme Moonshine Type: Lunar Shadow's Theme Burnin' Fight Type: Marie as Tora's Theme Shining Moonshine Type: Combo Shadow's Theme Flames Type: Ryu's Theme